


An Intermediate Guide to Baking

by fabulousweapon



Series: The Steve McGarrett School of Baking [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cooking, Cooking porn, M/M, Pie, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweapon/pseuds/fabulousweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t realize I hired a tease,” Steve growled slightly.</p><p>Danny grinned as he swiped his tongue over once more. “Not a tease sir. Teases don’t deliver.” Their eyes met again as Danny pulled back far enough to look up. “I always deliver.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Intermediate Guide to Baking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlit_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlit_cities/gifts).



> Blame starlit_cities for this porn. It is completely her fault at this point that this has grown into a series. :)  
> Also, thanks to tmelange for her wonderful, fast beta.

“Does this look acceptable to you Daniel?”

He watched as Danny winced, knowing punishment was coming. “No sir, but I tried -”

“I’m not interested in your excuses. Just your failure. My guests will be here in less than an hour. Do you think I can serve them this?” Steve pitched the failed dessert at Danny, some of the meringue splattering across the blond’s shirt.

Danny hung his head, and bit his lip. “No sir.”

He reached his hand into the pie, watching Danny’s eyes go wide as he licked the filling off his fingers. “When I hired you to make this dinner you told me you could cook. You said you could deliver references. What would your references think of this?” He reached again and smeared the chocolate down the side of Danny’s face.

Danny’s eyes widened as his breath hitched. “My daughter thinks I’m a great cook. So did my sisters and Rachel-”

Steve pushed him up against the counter, towering over him. “You really think I want to hear about her right now? Think her opinion matters?”

Danny shook his head softly and Steve backed away to lean against the white tiles of the other counter. He tilted his head considering, then began to shuck off his clothes.

Danny’s eyebrow raised, as he tilted his head in confusion. “Umm…you’re getting naked, sir?”

Steve’s just stared quietly ahead. “If you haven’t noticed, you’re a mess Daniel. And I have no intention of ruining my clothes as you make this up to me.”

His poker face almost broke as he saw Danny fight as his knees almost gave out beneath him.

“Yes sir,” Danny breathed softly.

Finally naked as he shucked off his last sock, Steve grabbed the bowl of chocolate filling and plunged his hand in once more. “You like chocolate, don’t you Daniel?” he asked, almost conversationally. Repressing his grin again as Danny’s pupils widened staring as his fingers trailed though the deep brown. Steve brought his finger once more to his lips and sucked the digit into his mouth slowly, tongue creeping out to lick it clean.

Danny panted softly, gripping the counter with both hands. “I do,” he agreed distractedly. “I really like-” Steve began to coat his cock with the smooth, sticky filling; “cock. I mean chocolate.”

Steve’s eyebrow raised as his lip twitched. “Well, your meringue is terrible, but at least this you got right. Since this doesn’t have to be corrected I want you to come taste it. You have to make sure you stir it until it’s smooth and creamy.”

Danny walked over in almost a trance, eyes roaming over tanned skin, and cut hips, as he dropped to his knees. His eyes met Steve’s as he gently licked the tip of the man’s cock. Steve hissed a sigh of pleasure, ¬  
and thrust shallowly against Danny’s face. “I didn’t realize I hired a fucking tease,” Steve growled slightly.

Danny grinned as he swiped his tongue over once more. “Not a tease sir. Teases don’t deliver.” He leaned forward to lick at the base of Steve’s cock, all the way to the tip. Their eyes met again as Danny pulled back far enough to look up. “I always deliver.”

Steve’s hand fisted in his hair, pulling Danny’s face back so that he could see him. “You didn’t deliver on the pie your were making me. Why should I believe you’re any better at this?”

He reached down with his other hand and slapped his dick against Danny’s cheek, both men inhaling sharply. “Why should I believe you’re good at anything you say you are Daniel?”

He moved to slap Danny again, but the other man turned his head in time to swallow Steve down in one smooth motion. Steve’s hand tightened painfully in Danny’s hair as he shuddered with pleasure. Danny’s head bobbed once, twice, Steve sliding all the way into Danny’s throat, before he slowly came up for air.

Danny pulled back slightly, licking his lips, as he grinned up toward his boss. “Because this may well be the one thing in life I’m certain no one has ever complained about.”

Steve’s mouth opened for a snarky reply, but by the time he went to speak Danny sucked the head of Steve’s cock into his mouth and twirled his tongue around the tip, effectively shutting down all arguments. Steve bit down hard on his lip, throwing his head back as he thrust into Danny’s mouth.

He could feel the build of his orgasm, from the back of his spine, felt his balls tighten, and pulled Danny back by his hair. Chocolate had smeared across Danny’s flushed face, some even tinting his bite swollen lips from where Danny had worried them earlier. His pupils, swollen earlier, were blown now, blue eyes almost black. Steve’s cock twitched, wanting to come from the sight alone.

“Not yet,” he rasped, swallowing again to get the shakiness out of his voice. “I haven’t taught you how to make the cust the way I like it yet. There’s more to this pie than just getting the filling right.”

Danny just stared a moment, then huffed a small laugh. “You’re right boss. I’m sorry. Will you teach me?” He sat back on his haunches as Steve untangled his hand from his mess of hair, and began to slowly undo each button on his shirt. Steve’s heart beat wildly in his chest. He wanted. Oh fuck did he want.

“Grab your ingredients Daniel and lay them out on the table.”

Danny stood up, moving around the kitchen and grabbing the things he needed. Steve leaned back against the counter, watching as the shorter man turned hesitantly. “This table or your dining room?”

He nodded toward the breakfast table behind Danny. “You already made a mess of my kitchen. Why would I let you mess up my dining room?”

Danny just nodded, placing the ingredients on the table.

¬  
“Now mix together the crust. Follow the directions, and remember I’m watching you.” Steve commanded, standing behind the smaller man, breathing his directions into his ear. Danny trembled against him, and began to form the crust.

“Use a little more flour than that,” he said as he grasped some of the mixture into the palm of his hand. “Remember not to get it everywhere.” He smeared his handful down Danny’s chest. Tiny grains of unmixed sugar caught in the blond fuzz of chest hair while the rest of the dough coated him roughly from his shoulder to.

Steve’s tongue darted out to taste Danny’s shoulder, casually licking and tasting. ”Needs a bit more sugar too. You don’t have to skimp. It should be sweet.”

Danny obeyed, and Steve smeared more of the mixture on the blond’s other shoulder. “MMmm,” he hummed his pleasure into Danny’s neck. “Much better. Taste.”

He swiped his finger across Danny’s lips, pulling back teasingly as the blond opened them, then closing his eyes as a smooth tongue began to lick at him again. He was soo hard he was aching.

“Now you have to remember to grease your pan so that the crust doesn’t stick. Lay back and I’ll show you how.”

Danny’s breathing was shallow as he climbed on to the table, leaning back on his elbow. Steve grinned wickedly at Danny spread out before him.

“First you have to make sure you take your pan is well greased so that the dough doesn’t stick.” He took a handful of butter and smoothed it across Danny’s trim stomach. The other man gasped at the cool slick, and moaned as the butter began to melt between the warmth of both their skin.

Both breathed raggedly as Steve reached for the chocolate mixture. “Of course you’ll put your dough in next, but let’s skip that right now. You got it right and I don’t want you to have to waste your time remaking it again when we’re done with your instructions.”

He tilted the bowl so that the chocolate splattered it’s way across Danny’s chest, running in sluggish rivers toward his pelvis. He grinned, trailing his finger along the cut of Danny’s hips, then leaning down to taste the skin there as the chocolate finally reached it. Danny moaned beneath him.

“What,” the smaller man gasped as Steve’s tongue flicked slowly across the base of his cock. “What about the topping boss?”

Steve reached back into the container of butter, slicking his fingers, then thrusting two suddenly between Danny’s legs. The blond’s hips bucked of the table with a yelp, as his head fell back.

“We’re getting to that lesson now,” Steve whispered, leaning over Danny’s body till he could lick at Danny’s lips.

Two began three quickly as the butter warmed inside Danny’s body, making the slide in and out smooth and easy. Steve nipped at a chocolate covered nipple, before licking back down. He slid his hand out, smiling as Danny mewed desperately at the loss of contact.  
¬  
“You have to be patient when baking Danny,” he half moaned, slipping up for the first time in this game. “Baking isn’t an instant gratification process.”

He slicked his fingers once more before thrusting again with four, keeping Danny’s hips pinned to the table top so he couldn’t buck away. “You have to wait until everything is ready.” He pulled his hand away from Danny’s hip to slick butter up and down his shaft, gripping the base hard to keep himself from coming at the cry the ripped from Danny’s throat as he hit that spot.

He kept his pace steady, fingers slipping in and out to hit Danny’s prostate again and again as the blond cried out, back arching off the table.

“Please! Fuck, fuck, fuck me, please.” Danny gasped beneath him. “I’m ready. I swear, fuck goddamn, I’m ready Steve just please.”

Steve pulled his fingers out, pulling Danny into his arms and brushing a kiss against his forehead. He slid inside his partner easily, swallowing Danny’s harsh cry with a kiss. Their bodies rubbed together smoothly, chocolate, batter, butter, and sweat smearing everywhere.

Danny pushed Steve back a step, forcing Steve to slide out. “Danny?” he began, worriedly, but his partner just slid off the table and pushed the SEAL into a kitchen chair. Danny’s arms wrapped around Steve’s neck tightly as he straddled his partner; reaching between them to slide Steve into him once more. Both threw their heads back and groaned as Steve hit home perfectly in that first seating. They stayed still for one second as their eyes met, matching grins lighting up their faces before Steve drew Danny into another deep kiss.

They broke apart for air, cheeks pressed together as Steve began to thrust into Danny wildly. Danny bounced in his lap, riding Steve with everything he had, crying out as it became too much. Steve’s hand wrapped around him, warm and hot. One twist, another, and oh fuck Danny came over their chests, screaming Steve’s name.

Steve’s hips stuttered as Danny clenched down around him, and one last thrust sent him flying off the edge right behind his partner. Danny moaned brokenly, slumped onto Steve’s shoulder as the SEAL fucked his way through the aftershocks of their orgasms, hips unable to stop moving, until he too gasped and stilled.

“That was,” Danny sucked in air, attempting to catch his breath. “That was filthy. You have such a food fetish babe.”

“At least we made it to the fucking table this time,” Steve gasped, sucking in air. “And didn’t break furniture. That would have been hard to replace with so little time. It was a pain in the ass to find an island that matched the kitchen too. Not that I regret it, but fuck. Just fuck.” Steve panted, turning on his side to face a laughing Danny.

“Aww, your inner interior designer’s coming out Steven. Now if only the rest of your house could be so lucky,” Danny teased, sliding down off Steve’s lap to prop himself against the counter. “I guess your guests still better avoid the kitchen though.” He laughed, staring at the mess they’d made as an overturned bottle of chocolate syrup dripped down onto his head, trickling to mix with the graham cracker crumbles on his chest. “This is insane even for you and your damn food fetish.”

Steve grinned, standing as he moved toward the living room. “I’m going to take a shower so I can head out. You better hurry and clean it up by the time I get back. You’ve actually got like two hours instead of one since I have to swing by the airport. Well,” he glanced quickly back at the clock, “maybe an hour and a half. Either way I’d be quick. I really doubt you want to have to explain this one to your parents.”

Danny froze, as the chocolate continued to drip steadily off the counter into his hair. Steve just grinned, and leaned forward to lick some off Danny’s cheek, before retreating from the room.

“Steven McGarrett! You come back here!” Danny sputtered, finally finding his voice. “You do not leave me in a puddle of cum and chocolate after telling me my parents are SOMEHOW SUDDENLY ON THIS ISLAND.”

**Author's Note:**

> And if you're interested in what they were cooking, here's the reciepe:  
> Bam!  
> http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/emeril-lagasse/chocolate-meringue-pie-recipe/index.html


End file.
